hell is an understatement!
by AngelGirls1994
Summary: 4 unpopular girls who luv Naruto, have crushes on 4 popular guys. The girls act like they hate them. They all get transported into the Naruto world and have to bond to get their way through the obstacles that stand before them. OCxOCx4 SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Our World

**Kiyoko: WELCOME!!!!!1 to the first chapter of hell is an understatement!**

**lilliko: mom, you need help**

**kiyoko: suuuuuuuure SO! enjoy the story the other user on this account'll be writin the next chappy!**

* * *

It started out as a normal day for all of us. I was skating down the main street when I saw him. His name, matt, but his friends called him code. He was one of the most popular boys in our school. And because of him and my clumsiness my skateboard hit a rock and I went flying. To earn me farther embarrassment I fell right in front of him. He smirked at me as I stared up at him while lying on my back.

"It's not every day a girl bows down to me." He said with his cocky smile. His sexy cocky smile. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!?!! I narrowed my eyes at him a got up.

"Stuff it jerk wad." I mumbled brushing myself off. I looked around for my skateboard. When I found it….it was broken in half. My eye lids fell half way, and then I walked off to find my friends.

My friends are weird. But loveable. I'll warn you now.

"KIYOKO!" my friend, Naomi yelled waving her arms in the air, catching _everyone's _attention. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. Naomi-chan immediately hugged me.

"Hi Naomi." I said hugging her. I felt my blood drip down the side of my face. My other friend, Yumi, pulled me back.

"What happened to your face?" she asked with concern.

"Yea what _did _happen to your face?" asked a snotty voice. We turned to see the most popular girl in the school, Jessica Vargas.

"I looked at you." I said with a sneer. "What of it?" Jessica snorted and walked away. "So did you guys see the new episode of naruto?!" I asked once she was gone.

"Yea! It was awesome." My last friend, Shia, exclaimed.

"Oh! I just remembered something." I pulled a book out of my backpack. It immediately opened to the marked page. "It's a spell, apparently if you say it you and the one you like will one on a weird and cool adventure together." (A/n: what I like spells)

"WHAT'S THE SPELL!?!?!?" Naomi screamed/asked.

"Thanks for making me deaf Naomi." I said cleaning out my ear. "Ok now,

Between the time of night and day,

Love will always find a way,

Adventure is just around the corner,

Please make it come a little sooner." (A/n: yes it is a gayass spell but I suck at that stuff so yea) the other repeated the spell with me and then we were surrounded a white light then, I think I blacked out.


	2. Their World

Naomi POV!!!

The first thing I saw was black. Oh my god!!! I'm blind!!! And then I opened my eyes. Oh… that might help. The first thing I saw was grass. My nose was deep in the dirt and I felt like I had something on top of me. I looked up to see four hot guys and my three best friends all on top of me.

Well, let's stop there for a minute. Had Kiyoko-chan givin you a proper introduction? I didn't think so.

Well, my name is Naomi. No need for a last name. I'm an all D student, and have brown hair that falls a little past my shoulders. I also have very bright green eyes. Kiyoko-chan says that my eyes always have an oblivious look in them, which I don't know what it means. She just uses big words to piss me off. Oh, and I play the guitar!

"Ow!! Guys get off! I can't feel my back!" As I yelled that, everyone was looking around. Everyone slowly started to get off my back. My friend Shia-chan looked at me.

"Sorry Naomi-chan…" That's Shi-chan. She's an all A student with long black hair. She has pretty blue eyes. She also really nice and sometimes shy. I don't know why though.

"That's ok Shi-chan." I said as I rubbed my poor back. I looked around and saw the hottest guy I've ever seen looking straight at me. I quickly looked away and blushed. Ok, maybe I'm shy sometimes too, but what can I say? He's hot!

Oh I forgot, his name is Taichi-chan. Yes chan. I say that to annoy him. He has Black hair and eyes. Very hot, even though I would never say it out loud. He's also captain of the basketball team.

I looked to my right to see Yumi-chan just as confused as I am. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She's the queen of random. No, I'm serious. She says marshmallows _all _the time. I still don't get why, but that's Yumi-chan for ya. I see her look at Sento.

Ah, her 'secret' crush. Sento. He has brown hair and eyes. He looks like Kankouro, but that's just me. He's really lazy like Shikamaru though… I don't know why she likes him, but that's not my problem.

I looked around and saw Kaeine. Yeah, Shia-chan likes him. It's really weird how we all like someone else, like a story I guess, but anways. Kaeine is an all d student like me. Kinda nice and kinda not. He's always trying to be better than Taichi. He's got black hair and brown eyes. I don't really pay attention to him much…

I can't forget about Kiyoko-chan. She's got an attitude problem… though I would never say it to her face. She's the strongest in our group. She's hit me a few times actually… I almost had to go to the hospital… well, she has black hair with blue streaks and black eyes. She kinda looks like Taichi, but no one ever listens to me. I looked to see her looking at Matt.

Oh yea, I almost forgot about him. Matt. He's always making fun of Kiyoko. Kiyoko's always making fun of him back. I think they like each other and won't admit it. Matt's got brown hair and blue eyes. He plays a sport… but I never really pay attention. Matt seems a little older than us too… I think he got held back a few times… then I realized it was just the 8 of us…

We all looked at each other confused. I blinked a few times to realize that we weren't at school anymore. Where in the heck are we? Shi-chan looked behind me. She gasped at what she saw. Everyone else plus me looked back to see a huge gate. We could see the inside. It looked like a village. I blinked a few more times and thought about what has happened.

Ok… maybe I can put everything together… Kiyoko-chan said this corny spell… I heard someone repeat it… there was a bright light… and I think I passed out…………………… that's all I remember. Then we ended up here. Am I the only one lost?

Kiyoko-chan gasped.

"It's…" She stopped with wide eyes. I looked at her. It's what?! Shia-chan nodded. I blinked. It's what?! Everyone else was in shock. Am I the only one who doesn't get this?! I looked at Yumi-chan, who seemed to get it too.

"Marshmellows…." She said out of nowhere. I told you she was random… but she still gets it. Where in the hell are we?! Maybe I should ask this out loud…

"What are you guys getting that I don't?!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me stupidly. This is when Kiyoko hits me on the head. OW! ...yep there it is. I held my head in pain.

"You moron it's Konoha!!!" Kiyoko-chan yelled. I blinked a few more times before looking at the gate. Konoha? I looked at it a few more times before smiling.

"Oh I get it now!!" I said in happiness. Everyone sweat-dropped. Then I realized it was just a show.

"Then how did we get here?" I asked. Kiyoko-chan hit me on the head again.

"That's what we are trying to figure out stupid!!" She yelled. OW! Jeez I swear she could beat the crud out of any guy. Sento looked at us.

"You moron's watch Naruto?" He asked us. Yumi-chan gave him a look.

"Of course we watch Naruto! It's the greatest show ever!" Yumi-chan said. I decided to stay quiet and listen. Taichi scoffed. His… beautiful scoff… I saw Kaeine look at the gate.

"Maybe we should go inside…" He said. I think that's a great idea! Shia-chan looked at him.

"We can't just walk inside. We have no headband. To them we could be missing-nin." Shi-chan said smartly. She's right… bad idea, bad idea. This is when Matt stepped in.

"We can't just stay here and do nothing. This is the only village in miles." Matt said while scoffing. Oh… touche'. Kiyoko-chan just rolled her eyes and walked towards the gate. Shia-chan, Yumi-chan and I just looked at each other before running after her. The guys just walked behind us.

I looked up at the gate as I walked in. Wow… that this is huge. I didn't notice that someone was in front of me and I ran into him. I stumbled back, but quickly caught myself. I looked up to see a jonin looking down at me with his arms crossed. I blinked a few times. This isn't a good thing, is it?

Kiyoko-chan glared at the jonin. That may not make it any better. I gulped. I was smart enough to figure out this could be bad. I turned around to see a bunch of jonins surrounding us. Then Shi-chan spoke up.

"Told you." Shia-chan said. Yeah… she was right… again… The jonin reached for me… this couldn't be good….

XXXXXXXX

The jonins opened the door to a room and pushed us all in. My face hit the ground. Pretty hard. I growled. Damn, this was gonna be red tomorrow. I tried to move my hands, but like everyone else, they were tied up. I sighed. Man, did they have to tie me up so hard? I heard someone cough in front of me. I looked up. Everyone one of us had the same face.

Oo THE THIRD HOKAGE?!?!?!

I couldn't speak. Words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was… in front of the Third Hokage… Sarutobi… this was… different…

"What are you doing in my village without passes?" He asked. I mentally gulped. Maybe I should be quiet… I looked at Shi-chan when she spoke up.

"I'm sorry sir… but… we aren't from any village… we're strays…" Shia-chan said. I don't get where this is going… Sarutobi nodded for her to continue. At least I think…

"We needed food and came into your village." Shia-chan finished. Sarutobi nodded.

"Well, how about you stay here then?" He asked us. I blinked. That would be so freakin awesome… Shia-chan smiled while bowing slightly.

"It would be our honor sir." Everyone else bowed. I looked around and then at Sarutobi. I blinked before bowing… and accidentally hitting my head.

"Itai!" Ok… maybe a little too much… Taichi-chan looked at me weirdly. Great. I just embarrassed myself again. Sarutobi looked at the jonin. They started to untie us. Once my arms were free, I rubbed them and saw a red mark. I knew it was too tight. Sarutobi coughed to get our attention.

"Come back to my office later on. I would like to discuss house plans. You are free to explore my village." We all nodded and stood up. I followed my friends out the door after hearing a whisper from the Hokage.

"Make sure to keep an eye on them."

XXXXXXXX

We were now walking around the village. I looked back and forth from my friends to our… 'enemies'. Kiyoko-chan had a really mad face. I wasn't going to piss her off, so I decided to leave her alone… then I heard Shia-chan speak up.

"Look, we may not like each other, but if we're going to get through this, we'll just have to put our differences aside and find a way back home." Shia-chan said. Everyone sighed before nodding. I kind of ignored her. I was thinking… if the old man Hokage was here… doesn't that mean that the rest of the genin were here? I looked at Yumi-chan.

"Hey Yumi-chan." I said. She looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked. I looked in front of me.

"Well… I was thinking… if old man Hokage is here… doesn't that mean that Naruto and the rest of the genin are here?" I asked. Everyone stopped and gave me a funny look. I blinked. Did I say something wrong. I felt a hug beside me. It was Kiyoko-chan…

"OMG Naomi-chan!!! You thought of something smart that we didn't get for once!!" She said happily while smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks Kiyoko-chan!!" I said. Everyone ran ahead to find the rest of the genin. I stood still. Wait… did she just call me stupid? I starting running after them.

"Did you just call me stupid?! Kiyoko wait up!!!" I yelled while running after them.

Ok, that was the second chapter made by, NAOMI-CHAN!!! XD That's me, btw. Lolz. Review!!!!


End file.
